I Fought the Law
by kaaaleidoscope
Summary: Casey goes to jail...Who will bail her out? OneShot Dasey


**Disclaimer:I do not own Life With Derek...If I did Casey would be with Derek,not Sam.**

It was 3 a.m. and Casey McDonald was sitting in a jail cell,on a cold metal bench. _How could I have been so stupid _She thought as she nervously played with her hands. Tears fell from her eyes as she had a flashback of earlier that night.

Flashback:

_Casey was searching everywhere for Sam. He had abandoned her about an hour ago. She pushed through the crowd of people calling Sam's name. She slowly walked up the stairs. She turned the door handle of the first room on her right and gasped at what she saw. Sam,her boyfriend,making out with some skank. Casey ran down the stairs,tears rapidly streaming down her face. She heard Sam calling her name,but she didn't care. She just kept running. She was almost to the door when someone stopped her._

End of flashback.

Casey shook her head as she thought of who to call.

She couldn't call her mom and George because they were on vacation,and she wouldn't of even called them anyways. She couldn't call Emily because she was probably still at the party,even more wasted then when Casey had left. And then her mind wandered to Sam,her former boyfriend,and she obviously wasn't going to call him. The only person left for her to call was:Derek.. She didn't want to call him. She didn't want to ask him for help. She would never hear the end of it! But, she knew she had to.

Casey heard the cell open and she looked up.

"You have one call miss." The officer said.

Casey nodded her head and followed the officer to the phone.

Flashback:

_Casey jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey Casssseyyyyy."Someone slurred behind her._

_Casey turned around and saw Emily._

"_Hey Em," Casey said,"Are you drunk?"_

"_Nnnnnnnoooooo,."She slurred again,"have you beeen crryyyinggg?"_

"_No,"Casey said quickly wiping her tears away,"But,uh,I'm gonna go."_

"_Ooookkkk."_

End of flashback.

Casey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Derek's voice.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hey Derek. It's Casey. Um...I'm down at the police station...please...don't say anything...and I uh...I need you to come bail me out."

"K. I'll be right there."

Casey hung up. _Wow,he didn't even complain about having to bail me._ Casey was led back to her cell again. An hour later and Derek still wasn't there. _God,Derek,how long does it take to get your ass up and get down here? _She thought as she starred at a orange-ish spot on the ground. _I wonder how that go there?...Ew,I don't think I wanna know._

"Casey."

Casey shot her head up and smiled. Never would she have thought she would be _this_ happy to see Derek. The officer opened the cell and Casey ran over to Derek collapsing in his arms. Crying.

"What took you so long?" Casey asked pulling away from Derek and wipingher eyes with the back of her hand.

"I had to find somewhere for Edwin and Lizzie to go..."

"Oh...Where'd you bring them?"

"My grandparents. Case,what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Can we just go?"

Derek nodded and placed his arm around Casey's waist and led her out to his car.

Flashback:

_Casey was walking down the street when she heard somebody call her name_

"_Case..."_

_She looked over and saw...none other than...Sam._

"_Shove it." _

_Casey ran away from Sam's car but looked back at it one more time. She smiled as she thought of ways to destroy his car. She looked down at her watch. 12:00. "Ggrrreeeeaattt."Casey said as she kept walking along the sidewalk. She was supposed to be home like,now. It was her curfew not like that mattered...George and her mom weren't there so nobody was there to freak if she missed curfew...Well...except Derek...But he was probably to busy entertaining some chick up in his room to notice she wasn't there. _I don't see what girls see in him anyways. _Casey thought as she walked further down the street kicking a rock _I mean,sure he can be nice...sometimes...And he is kinda hot. Wait. No I mean. Ugh. _She kept on walking when she heard someone say "hey". She turned around and saw Christi. One of her old friends. _

"_Heeeeyyyyy. CHRISSTAAYY! Long time no see! Watcha doin here?"_

"_My boyfriends band is playing here."_

"_Lucky. At least you _have _a boyfriend...Mine cheated on me.."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh my god,Case,I am SO sorry!"_

_Christi ran over to Casey and enveloped her in a hug._

"_Hey,you got any spray paint?" Casey asked pulling out of the hug._

"_I'm pretty sure I could find some...Why?" Christi asked smiling._

_Casey had a devilish smirk one her face,"We're gonna tag that bastards car._

_Christi and Casey got the stuff and went to Sam's where they found his car._

"_He fucked up my life...I'm gonna fuck up his car!" Casey yelled as she spray painted his car. ._

End of flashback.

They were five minutes away from home and neither of them had spoken. So,Casey decided to say something.

"He cheated on me."She whispered.

"What?"

"SAM CHEATED ON ME!"she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god...Case,I'm so sorry."

Derek took his free hand and put it over Casey's.

Casey looked up at him as they pulled into their driveway.

Derek got out of the car as Casey unbuckled her seat belt and he opened her door for her.

"Thanks." Casey said,a few tears streaming down her face.

Derek pulled her into a hug.

Casey pulled away a few minutes later.

"It's kinda cold out here...We should go inside."

"Ok."

Derek led Casey inside and made her some hot chocolate as she sat on the couch. Derek came back into the living room and handed Casey her hot chocolate.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I-."Casey shook her head,"never mind."

"What is it? You can tell me."

Casey smiled slightly, _Why is he being so nice to me?_

"I just...I can't believe he cheated on me... I never thought he was that type of guy... I thought he cared about me. I mean _genuinely_ cared about me..."

"I don't know what I did wrong. Is there something wrong with me? A-"

"Casey,there is nothing wrong with you. You're smart,beautiful,funny...Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

"But,Sam...he-"

"He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve you...he never did."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you feel sorry for me? Because I don't want your fuc-"

Casey was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own. Her eyes widened in shock but soon fluttered closed. Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She moved so she was sitting on his lap. After a minute she pulled away.

"Derek..."

"Sorry. I...shouldn't have done that. God,I am so damn stup-"

Casey put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"Derek...It's ok." Casey said kissing him again.

Derek smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She lay her head on his shoulder and they laced fingers and talked until the sun came up.

**A/N:So,there ya go! Hope ya liked it! The ending was kinda cheezy...But,I liked it. Well,PLEASE review! You know you want to! Just click that little blue button. :D It's calling your name! HAHA!**


End file.
